The Madness Of Death City
by Blanche Et Noir Takaramono
Summary: After her grandma has disappeared for a few years, Tsubomi Hanasaki and her family move to Death City. Tsubomi tries to make herself more brave and less shy, but, realizes that it would take a lot more than that to stop the new troubles arising in the mysterious city.


**Re-doing this because I thought it could be heck of a lot better! More character, more arcs, and definitely better writing!**

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters that are featured in this fic.**

* * *

><p><em>"You don't have to live in despair forever. There's always a light of hope!"<em>

_"Despair of today! Despair of tomorrow! Despair of our futures!"_

_"Ara ara~ Isuke wants to live for Crona-chan..."_

_"I'm beginning to get along better with Spirit and Maka. Enough to call them dad and sister."_

_"Anything for Shiena-chan!"_

_"I won't let their deaths be in vain..."_

_"Justice needs to be served in this land!"_

_"Ibuki will keep on walking, until she finds the door of dreams!"_

_"All I wanted to do... Was to make sure the job went perfectly. And now..."_

_"Chelsea and I are ready to help and fight!"_

_"Ah, Kyouko, your little boyfriend is just so cute~"  
><em>

_"Nico Nico Nii~"_

_"After all of this is over... I would like to reunite with Mahiru."_

_"I'm the strongest man in the world!"_

_"Hmph, the monkey's actually proven himself for once."_

_"Now that's not very stylish, isn't it?"_

_"I will do anything to keep my comrades and myself safe. We all have families we intend to return to."_

_"She never really cared for you anyways."_

_"We can always smile at the toughest of times!"_

_"Look at my beautiful body!"_

_"I know you're afraid to kill someone again. But, please understand. They're doing things that aren't forgivable."_

_"She was my only friend."_

_"To see Nio-san go down like this is unacceptable!"_

_"Never mess with an illusionist-ssu."_

_"NUUUUUUUUDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSST BEEEEAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH SHALL STILL CONTINUE ON!"_

_"I will never forgive myself for what happened to them."_

_"We declare ourselves as your official enemies!"_

_"It gives me hope to know that you're failing."_

_"Don't worry, Sayaka. You won't be alone now."_

_"Home run baby!"_

_"Ah, so your name means flower bud? It suits you quite well."_

_"Well, you may be annoying, but you're not a bad friend."_

_"Let's go on a date! It'll be your first, Tsubomi!"_

_"Perhaps you need a reminder, I am the strongest esper in the world, I go by Accelerator..."_

_"Welcome to Homura-san's land! I am her loyal servant, Joker!"_

_"Let's try this again, Tsubomi! Uh- Wait, where the hell's my goddamn bag?!"_

_"Babam! Babam! There goes Amelia's dignity!"_

_"Ugh... I'm surrounded by lunatics..."_

_"M-M-My name is..."_

_"GYAHAHA! YOU DO REALIZE THAT THE SNAKE WITCH IS TRYING TO UNLEASH MADNESS RIGHT?!"_

_"This isn't over you know."_

_"Ah, it looks like I'll still live for a few more years then, huh?"_

* * *

><p>"You look great Tsubomi!"<p>

The girl with long red hair blushed as she quickly fixed her ponytail, as her glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose. She wore a white blouse, that had a green sweater-vest over it. She wore a brown skirt, with cream colored knee-high socks with brown loafers.

"Tsubomi, I just know that you're going to do great at the DWMA!"

Tsubomi smiled at her parents' excitement. She was starting her first day at the DWMA, the Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School, or Death Weapon Meister Academy for short. She wanted to become braver and decided that this was the best choice. Ever since her grandmother disappeared 3 years ago, Tsubomi had an empty feeling in her heart. But now, her parents moved to America and opened a flower shop, also encouraging Tsubomi's education.

"Mom, dad!" Tsubomi spoke up. "I have to go now! I don't want to be late!" She quickly walked out of the door.

"Bye Tsubomi!"

* * *

><p>The girl hummed a small tune as she skipped down the streets of Death City. She knew the streets very well now, already finding herself in front of the school.<p>

"Alright!" She mumbled to herself, raising a fist. "I can do this!" She quickly began to run up the steps, ignoring the odd looks people were giving her.

_I will become braver!_

* * *

><p>All Tsubomi knew was that she was in Professor Stein's classroom, of course, she didn't expect of what is to come. All she knew was that she was going to stride in proudly, introduce herself, and say goodbye to her shy demeanor.<p>

She placed her hand on the door knob and opened it...

To see the teacher dissecting the bird.

"Oh." He said, looking at her.

Tsubomi was literally shaking. With a quivering lip she managed to get out, "U-uh, is this P-P-P-Professor S-Stein's c-class?"

The grey haired teacher grinned at her. "Who else would it be?"

God dang it. Tsubomi hated her life now.

"W-well..." She began, "I'm new here so uh... should I just introduce m-myself?"

"How about you...present yourself to the class, miss?"

_Isn't that what I just asked? _Tsubomi thought to herself. She quickly shook her head.

"M-my name is T-Tsubomi H-H-Hanasaki. N-nice to m-meet you..." She stuttered. She quickly went to a seat that was in the front row.

So much for being braver.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Amelia!"<p>

"No way in hell, Anatee!"

Tsubomi ended up being stuck with two girls, who actually hated each other, with them trying to show her around.

Key word: Trying.

"Pleaseee!"

"NO!"

Tsubomi could have sworn that she got a headache from the two bickering girls.

"Fine."

"Oooh, yay!"

"Uh, where are we going?" Tsubomi asked, as the three walked around. They walked past the classrooms and the main entrance. There, they saw a group of three people sitting by the stair case, eating their lunches.

"It's lunch right about now. We just had 4 classes, so, it's time to eat!" Amelia told her, taking out her own lunch from her back, while Anatee skipped over to the group of three, sitting next to a tall girl with wavy red hair.

Amelia pushed Tsubomi towards the group, sitting down between her and a boy who, for some reason, had a red goatee. Though it irked Tsubomi, she didn't want to speak up about it. She didn't want to hurt their feelings though. That would just be mean.

"So, New Girl," The girl with a darker shade of red hair in a ponytail (Seriously what's up with these people and red hair?!) began, taking a bite out of her granola bar, "what's your name?"

"M-My name is... T-Tsubomi H-H-Hanasaki..." Tsubomi mumbled.

"Huh?" The girl with the wavy red hair asked, put her face closer to Tsubomi's. "I can't hear you."

"Uh... T-Tsubomi... H-H-Hanasaki-i."

"Ah," the girl with the wavy hair nodded, before backing up, then holding out her hand. "nice to meet you then. My name is Haruki Sagae."

Tsubomi shook her hand. The girl with the darker red hair nudged Tsubomi with her elbow.

"The name's Kyouko Sakura." The girl smirked, taking another bite out of her granola bar.

"Uh... Nice to meet you, Kyouko-san." Tsubomi held out her hand, before Kyouko just nodded and didn't shake her hand.

"And I'm Leon Kuwata." The guy with the red hair grinned, with his pierced tongue sticking out.

"Nice to meet you then, Leon." Tsubomi nodded to him.

"Both Anatee and I got stuck with showing her around, so..." Amelia said.

"So that's why I'm here! So that, Amelia doesn't taint Tsubomi with FALSE LIES!"

"FALSE LIES?! I THINK YOU MEAN THE HARD TRUTH!"

"LIES!"

"TRUTH!"

"LIES!"

"TRUTH!"

Haruki sighed at the two arguing girls. This would always happen when Anatee and Amelia were in a one foot radius of each other. It always made her wonder how they were both partners. She looked over to the new girl Tsubomi, who was looking uncomfortable at their fight.

"Can you two stop fighting?" Haruki asked calmly, staring at Amelia and Anatee.

"Well tell, Anatee that-"

"How about you ignore your petty arguments for the day? You're scaring Tsubomi." Haruki stated.

"Fine," Amelia sighed. "Sorry Tsubomi."

"Sorry..." Anatee mumbled.

"I-It's okay..." Tsubomi mumbled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a limo was driving in on the streets of Death City.<p>

"Lady Satsuki, are you sure this is the place? Seems more like a desert to me."

"I'm positive about it, Sanageyama. Just be patient."

"Yeah, _Monkey! _Be patient!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shitty intro is shitty XD.<strong>

**Anyways, if you liked the first chapter then please give me a review and/or follow!**

**Also, if you like Madoka Magica, then be sure to look for Character Summoner on Wattpad! It's written by my friend, Micromeichi and it's amazing! You can also find on tumblr, with it's very own blog called _summonersalliance-hq._**

**See you later in the next update!**


End file.
